


Fluffy

by Anonymous



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bad Writing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 01:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Fluffy

Arthur rocked into him, trying not to buck as he waited for Peter to adjust to his length. This was his first time, and hell if he was gonna scare Sealand away like he did America. 

He let out a stiff moan when he peered down to find he was pushed to the hilt. He could feel Peter's plush behind against his hips and massaged his plump thighs as he waited. This was why he decided that Sealand was worth being kept. "Ngh~! G-Go!", Sealand proclaimed impatiently. 

Arthur started thrusting slowly, shallowly and he could barely keep his throat from making embarrassing whimpers. Instead, he wanted to hear the micronation produce those sounds. To achieve his goal he reached over and thumbed Peter's tip while grasping the shaft. Sealand let out a high pitched whine that made England fasten his pace. His thick thighs were pressed to his sides, and he absolutely loved it. Sealand's chubby body turned him on greatly, and he found himself slamming into the young boy with vigorous movements. 

He caught Sealands amorous gaze and he was tempted to abuse and sick those soft, innocent lips. Peter was inexperienced, and although his kiss was sloppy and full of teeth, it only made more blood pump to his nether regains knowing he was the one who popped his cherry. 

Sealand suddenly tensed and squeezed Arthur's cock, sending jolts of pleasure through his body. "Bloody 'ell! Do- do that again!", and Britain complied to his command, abusing Sealands prostate until he had again tightened and pushed himself over the edge by rubbing and pumping his prick. "Agh! Arthur! Fu-!" 

Arthur slammed into Peter but held his cock by the base as to have him last longer. Sealand nearly screamed, mad and desperate from being denied his release. "Arthur! P-please! Move your bloody hand!" 

England almost stopped for a moment, instinct telling him to scold him for cussing, but he ignored it. Instead, his free hand moved from below Sealands knee to his thigh, hand moulding into the flesh. Hot wet breath flew against Peter's leg, and he was close to forcing England to finish him off. That was until he felt him start to squeeze and nuzzle his thighs. 

This confused him and aroused him at the same time, for Sealand had never been groped like this. Arthur was practically worshipping his thighs, ass and overall chubbiness. Britain absolutely loved the micronations fat little body.

He finally got his wish when England let go of his boyhood, pushing into him and hitting his sweet spot ass spurts of white cum splattered onto his chest and stomach. In order to finish himself off, Arthur pulled out and stroked himself to completion across his rear.

"I'm... I'm a nation now, right England?"  
All he could do was look up into his eyes and nodded.


End file.
